An Adventure, Indeed
by evilregalscurse
Summary: This is my Dark!OutlawQueen Proposal fic. This is a three-shot. The first chapter will be the proposal itself, the second will be the wedding day and the third will be the wedding night ;)


**A/N: Here it is! This is my fic for the D!OQ Proposal. This will be a three-shot. Their engagement being the first. The next will be their wedding day, and the third will be their wedding night ;)**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

She did it.

She saved them.

Her _not-so-little prince_ , Henry, Regina, the Charmings, her sister and the rest of the town.

She had saved them.

It made her smile.

She _was_ the Evil Queen, yes.

But it made her smile.

The Queen, or _Regina_ as the original Regina had called her, was smiling because saving her family had never felt so good. She had always thought that love was weakness, she still does, but in the end, love can be your strength.

There was a time in her life that she would've crossed entire realms, burned all villages and tortured every man in her way, just to destroy Snow White. But that was her past.

Regina finally felt content.

With Robin of Locksley.

He was different. Different in a good way.

This Robin doesn't deny her use of magic, even encourages her sometimes. She, of course, loves to entertain him with it.

This Robin was rough, he was willing to kill if needed. Something, Regina herself would do.

They had so much in common.

This was her Robin.

Not Regina's.

Regina's Robin was dead, obliterated.

She _loved_ him, of course.

She was a part of Regina.

But, now, now that she's separated from her, she found her match.

Regina's Robin might be cunning, witty, but he was gentle; he had a code. He was righteous and _good_.

Good isn't bad, _gentle_ , on the other hand... she didn't want that to be her partner.

The Queen had fallen in love with him.

Because this Robin was different.

He made her feel special, he did what she wanted him to do. She accepted him for who he is, not the Robin Hood, who died.

Robin of Locksley wasn't scared to do rough in bed, which is something she really craved at times. He was perfect for her. She couldn't ask for more.

The Queen smiled as she combed her hair, sitting on her dressing table, staring at the mirror. She felt...

 _Free._

After years and years of wanting revenge and being hurt, manipulated, tortured, even, she finally felt as if no could hurt her, no one could could manipulate her anymore.

She was finally free.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a swish of an arrow and a thud on the side of her mirror.

She frowned as she inspected it.

She had told Robin many, many times to not bring his bow and arrows inside her chambers. It would cause a ruckus, maybe ruin her bed sheets.

But, of course, the thief he is, he never listened to her.

She stopped herself from turning, though, when she noticed piece of paper encircling the body of the arrow, with a ring, a plain gold band and a simple but beautiful diamond on top. The two things were tied with string.

She stood, putting her hairbrush down on the table. She was curious, scared, to be honest, but for some reason, she was excited as to what this parchment has in store for her.

She quickly untied the string, carelessly throwing it into some part of the dressing table. The Queen was trembling of excitement.

The ring was gently put down, the parchment in hand. She opened the paper with haste and smiled at the words, in his handwriting.

 _"Ready for a new adventure?"_

"So, what's it going to be, Your Majesty?" She heard his soft, quite nervous voice behind her. His voice igniting a warmth inside her.

She didn't turn around. For some reason, she couldn't turn around.

She wanted, so bad; she wants to turn around.

But it was so damn _difficult._

Regina was frozen in place, smiling, the little piece of parchment, unfolded in her hands.

"Regina?" His voice was closer, he had taken a step forward, awaiting her answer.

She still couldn't talk, couldn't move.

But oh, the smile, the love, the warmth, the freedom, the kindness she was feeling, it was overwhelming. Her heart was bursting with joy at the thought of spending forever with her thief.

She looked at the paper yet again, the smile can't be erased from her face, his handwriting glancing up at her. The paper was soon filled with blotches.

That was only when she realized, she was crying. Tears being spilled from her eyes, down her cheeks and into the paper.

Crying with tears of joy, and love.

Love for none other than Robin of Locksley.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin was touching her shoulder in a calming manner. He started to massage her shoulders.

She couldn't respond, still. The shock, and happiness overwhelming her; it was too much.

Robin, meanwhile, started to panic, already thinking the worse the moment he saw the tears that have fallen into the paper he had used. He knew her past with her marriage to the King and knew that marriage wasn't her strong suit. Maybe he had done wrong. "Regina, I'm so so sorry. Is it too soon? God, I'm so-

He was cut off by her lips attaching to his. Regina stood up, then circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Robin was like a deer caught in headlights, but as soon as he recovered, he responded to the kiss, putting his hands on her hips.

The need for oxygen pulled them apart.

Robin stared at Regina. She had tear-stained cheeks and a smile that reached her eyes.

"Okay." She nodded. He was dazed from their kiss. What was she talking about?

He said somthing smart like, "Huh?"

Regina giggled, something she didn't do often. It brought a smile to his face, even in all the confusion. It proves that he can make her giggle admist her 'Evil Queen' aura.

"I'm ready for a new adventure, as long as it's with you." Regina smiled.

It all made sense. Robin leaned in to her, and she closed her eyes, expecting a kiss, but was met with cool air.

She opened her eyes, in time to see him grab something from behind her. In his hands was the ring. The one with a simple diamond on top, that she already loved so much.

"Well then, Your Majesty, if you're ready, let me do this properly." Robin slowly kneeled down, one knee on the ground.

"Regina Mills, I love you. We may have had it at a bad start but, as I continued to know you, I realized, that we are the same. May we like it or not. And I love how you lazily smile at me in the mornings, love the way you are with my new son, Roland. He does look comfortable with you. I love you, My Queen. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I let Marian go, but I won't let the love of my life slip through my fingers." Robin stated. "I love you."

Regina smiled a his heart-felt speech. She presented her left hand to him. He smiled back at her and slipped the ring, representing their betrothal, onto her ring finger.

Robin rose to his feet, grabbed her face in his hands and kissed the daylights out of her.

He traced her lower lip, begging for entrance. She complied, opening her mouth, and moaned when she felt his tongue caress hers. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and put her hands at the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

He put his hands on ber waist, a firm grip. Robin was smiling a bit through the kiss.

He had finally done it.

He was going to get married to the person he loved most. And no matter what happens, he will always love her. His love for her would cross realms and he would do anything for her.

Even die for her.

Just like Robin Hood had done.

"Robin..." she spoke against his lips. "I love you too. Always."

"Always."

* * *

 **Sorry there's no smut, but I wanted to have fluff here first :D**

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
